The present invention relates to a cooking area cover panel to be applied separately according to the preamble of claim 1. This relates in particular to a cooking area cover panel whose outside dimensions correspond approximately to the dimensions of the cooking area. Preferably this cooking area cover panel is composed of several, in particular of exactly two individual partial cover panels to be applied separately.
The known cooking area cover panel is intended for use with a cooking area on which this invention is based (German Utility Model 298 13 303 U1) for a glass ceramic cooking area. As a panel to be applied separately, it or each of the partial cover panels has several spacer feet, in particular at least four spacer feet designed on the underside or applied to the underside. The spacer feet hold the cooking area cover panel itself at a slight distance from the cooking zones of the glass ceramic cooking area, so that normally there is no overheating of the cooking area cover panel.
The known cooking area cover panel consisting of two individual partial cover panels to be applied separately is from the very beginning provided in a ready-to-use condition with spacer feet designed on or applied to the underside. When equipped with taller spacer feet accordingly, this can of course also be used with a cooking area with electric cooking plates inserted individually or with other types of cooking areas, in particular with gas cooking areas. The taller the spacer feet, the greater the amount of space needed for the cooking area cover panel in packaging, shipping and storing.
The teaching according to the present invention is based on the problem of improving the known cooking area cover panel with regard to universal applicability in the optimal way. The problem posed above is solved by the cooking area cover panel to be applied separately for a cooking area having the features of the definition of the species of claim 1 through the features of the characterizing part of claim 1.
According to this invention, the spacer feet are first supplied separately from the cooking area cover panel. They may be included in the shipment or purchased separately by the customer. At any rate, the spacer feet are separate from the cooking area cover panel at the time of purchase or delivery of the cooking area cover panel. However, they are provided with means for attaching them subsequently to the cooking area cover panel. Thus, the customer can attach the spacer feet to convert the smooth cooking area cover panel to the ready-to-use condition with the spacer feet mounted on the underside. Even though the attachment in this connection is permanent, it must not be non-releasable. A temporary detachment may be recommendable especially for cleaning purposes.
The inventive teaching has firstly significant advantages with respect to the packaging and shipping of the cooking area cover plate.
However, this teaching has also considerable advantages with regard to universal applicability of a cooking area cover panel. For example, several sets of spacer feet of different heights could be packaged with a cooking area cover panel (optionally consisting of several partial cover panels) in the as-delivered or purchased state. Then, depending on the cooking area available in each specific case, the customer can select the spacer feet with the proper height and attach them to the cooking area cover panel. The other spacer feet that are not needed can be saved or discarded. This permits universal applicability of the cooking area cover panel, which can be used for a glass ceramic cooking area or for a metal cooking area with electric cooking plates or even for a gas cooking area using gas burners, depending on the customer""s wishes.
Possible alternatives also consist of designing the spacer feet for the maximum installed height so they can be cut to the desired height, or they may be designed as multi-part plug-on or stick-on elements. An especially interesting alternative is to design the connecting means as suction cups. It is especially advisable here for the spacer foot to be detachable from the suction cup and therefore to have a catch opening for a catch nub on the suction cup.
All the alternatives have in common the fact that it is the customer or the user of the cooking area cover panel who puts it in the ready-to-use condition by attaching the proper spacer feet for his/her cooking area to the cooking area cover panel.
An independent alternative consists of providing separate elevation feet for the cooking area cover panel, so that the elevation feet can be attached to the cooking area at the desired locations, and the desired installation height of the cooking area cover panel on the cooking area can be achieved. This can also be achieved in principle with a cooking area cover panel that is smooth on the underside or with partial cover panels that are smooth on the underside. However, this is especially expedient to implement in combination with a cooking area cover panel which may optionally also be provided permanently with small spacer feet from the beginning. In the latter case, either the elevation feet may serve independently as support, or the spacer feet may be placed on the elevation feet.
In implementing suction cups as the connecting means, these suction cups may also be used as (low) spacer feet on the side working panel if the spacer feet which then function as elevation feet are designed to be easily removed from the suction cups.
Additional embodiments and refinements of the present invention are the object of the additional subordinate claims.